


i'm coming home (don't you cry)

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40s gay slang, Daddy Kink, Dubious time travel logic, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, Porn With Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Some Plot, Time Travel, Twink Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: It was a fairly simple mission, as far as time travel goes. Steve didn’t know all the science behind it, he had tuned out the jargon about stones and particles and such. He and Natasha were travelling back to the 40’s to try and infiltrate a HYDRA meeting to learn more about their weapons.---or: Steve is an opportunist and loves all versions of Bucky that he can get his hands onNOW: with follow up!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a wonderful collab for the This Steve/This Bucky challenge and I had so much fun doing this!! 
> 
> Thank you Jess for the art! it's amazing and i am not worthy of attaching my name to things with your art associated skffskfs follow her on twitter @JessRoseDraws !!!!
> 
> this has quite a bit of handwavey magic and time travel and minimal plot but let's be real we just want the smut
> 
> Title is from the nevershoutnever song time travel lol emos make some noise 
> 
> thanks yalllllll @_AMAMOT

It was a fairly simple mission, as far as time travel goes. Steve didn’t know all the science behind it, he had tuned out the jargon about stones and particles and such. He and Natasha were travelling back to the 40’s to try and infiltrate a HYDRA meeting to learn more about their weapons. Some of the older weapons were resurfacing somehow from black market traders, and the team had no idea how to combat them.

They had stationed the time travel machine in Wakanda with the rest of Shuri’s technology. She had been the one to create the final product. The actual technology was contained in a metal disk a bit bigger than a coin, which was activated with an eye scan and turned into a holographic portal into another time. It was all a far cry from Howard Stark’s floating car.  
\----

Steve first smelled the difference, the air not yet fully polluted with the 20th century. He and Natasha were near the docks, amongst the shipping crates and the sound of shipmen yelling in the air. Nobody had noticed two people suddenly appear. They had changed into period appropriate clothing and had a bit of time to kill before they were supposed to meet with a HYDRA agent. Steve bought them food from a street cart and together they sat on a bench to watch their surroundings. He wished he had brought his sketchbook, itching to draw the old cars and store fronts. Bucky would get a kick out of the drawings when he was out of his self-imposed cryosleep. Steve felt a twist in his gut, absently thinking that Bucky was probably currently a few blocks away at the docks. 

A distant church bell tolling alerted them that there was a half hour until their meeting with a certain HYDRA agent. If the one-on-one meeting went well, hopefully they would be invited to the local headquarters and get an opportunity to steal the weapon plans. Natasha glanced at Steve and nodded slightly. She looked perfectly acclimated to the time period, wearing a casual collared dress and pin curls. Steve knew she most likely had several weapons in thigh holsters and hidden in her bag. He also had hidden weapons in his jacket but felt strangely unprotected without his shield. He held his arm out to Natasha and they strolled down the street to the shop with a hidden room to meet the agent.

The clerk eyed them suspiciously when they approached the counter empty-handed. “Good day. Are you travelling to France soon?”

“No.” Natasha responded smoothly. “But I do love beignets.” 

The young man behind the counter relaxed and jerked his head for them to follow him. Steve was painfully reminded of the distant past/near future of Peggy taking him to the secret lab. The kid leading them probably had no idea he was covering for nazis. 

Steve could barely sit still during the meeting, his fists clenching and flexing as he restrained himself from punching the man with the too-thin mustache and unplaceable accent. Natasha watched him out of the corner of her eye, but maintained their cover and got one of them invited to the headquarters later that evening. They slipped out the back door and back into the hustle and bustle of Brooklyn. Natasha’s mouth was set in a thin line as she all but dragged Steve a few blocks away and pushed him into a small alleyway. Steve felt like he was actually back in his original body from this time, bullied into corners to be beat up.

“Alright Rogers, you’re not coming tonight. You won’t be able to separate from the past enough to not fuck up the timeline.” She hissed at him. “You’re undercover remember?”

“I know Nat.” He itched at his beard. “I just couldn’t stop thinking that if I destroyed HYDRA now-” He let his voice trail off and Natasha nodded in understanding.

“I know. I know you can’t take the ‘punching nazis’ programming out of Steve Rogers. But if the timeline is messed up-”

“I know I know.” 

Nat just stared at him for a moment before seemingly remembering that they were out in public. “And we need a place to lie low and to act as a rendezvous point tonight.” She glanced up at the fire escapes and rickety buildings. “Shouldn’t be too hard to break in.”

“Shouldn’t be necessary.” Steve grinned. “I know a guy.”

\-----

The work day was drawing to a close and Steve was loitering near the docks. He had a cigarette in his mouth that he wasn’t really smoking. He was just scanning the area and waiting. Maybe this was one of his more ridiculous ideas, but he didn’t know many other options. His enhanced hearing picked up on a familiar drawl a few seconds before a swaggering Bucky came into view. He had on plain wool trousers that would most likely be handed down to Steve someday held up by suspenders over his stained shirt. When Steve saw his grey suede shoes, he knew his job became infinitely easier. He fell into step a few paces behind Bucky but quickly passed him, whispering ‘nice shoes’ before walking past and disappearing between two buildings. Steve leaned against the brick of alley, hoping to look nonchalant and hoping Bucky wouldn’t somehow recognize him. He heard steps coming closer to him when puffed brown hair appeared in front of him, Bucky had a look of wary determination. 

“What’re you after?” Bucky stepped into his space, looking into his eyes with fire behind them. “You gotta problem?”

“No, I need-”

“You blue?”

“Yeah… But I need help with something.” Steve put a hand in between them. “I’m a friend of Steve’s. He said you could help me out.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “You know Stevie? How come he never mentioned ya?” 

Steve only felt a small pain in his heart at Bucky’s strong Brooklyn drawl. “We know each other…..in a complicated way.”

Bucky’s eyes widened and he nodded. “What do ya need, Mr…?

Steve’s brain scrambled for one of his cover names. “Monty. Call me Monty.”

\-----

Bucky’s tiny apartment was cramped with all three of them in the living room. Bucky was pointedly looking away from Natasha as she stripped out of her undercover clothes and into her stealth gear. When Steve had introduced them Bucky had responded with a polite ‘ma’am’ and Nat had just barely maintained her cover through the suppressed laughter. Now, Natasha was looking at the younger man with a slightly sad look, not that Bucky had noticed. Since they met in the alleyway, Bucky had been looking at Steve with a mixture of slight confusion and clear arousal. Which was only fair, Steve had basically propositioned him. 

“Alrighty boys. I’ll be back. Behave yourselves.”

Steve just gave her a look as she picked up the dress she had been wearing and threw it over her stealth suit before rappelling out the window instead of using the door. 

“Are you-” Bucky began before frowning. “Are you spies?”

“She is.” Steve replied simply. “I’m just here to help her look less suspicious.”

Bucky looked Steve up and down before snorting and turning to wash his hands in the kitchen, fixing his hair briefly in the grimy mirror on the wall. Steve almost wanted to berate him for trusting them so easily. But it was truly a testament to their friendship at the time, he had trusted current Steve blindly because he was ‘Steve’s friend’. This Bucky didn’t double check blind corners or startle at a toaster. This Bucky was untainted by war and ice, he was brash and suave. This Bucky went as a beard for queer gals on dates every weekend. This Bucky didn’t recognize a Steve he had never even seen, taller and bulky with a beard. Steve thought about his own Bucky, peacefully sleeping in a frozen tube in Wakanda. 

“You hungry Monty?” Bucky’s voice interrupted his thoughts. Oh right. That was his cover here. This Bucky didn’t know the real Falsworth yet.

“Yeah, lemme buy you a meal son. You’re doin’ us a favor.” Steve said with a smile. “I’ve been told the deli on the corner is superb.”

Bucky’s face lit up. “It sure is.”

\--------

They got back to Bucky’s apartment after dinner, barely shutting the door behind them before Bucky ran his fingers through Steve’s beard and pressed their lips together. Steve could lift him easily with one arm, welterweight champion but no match for the super soldier serum. Bucky simply let himself be manhandled, sending a thrill through Steve as he pushed them into the bedroom. Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist to pull them closer and grind down on him.

“You’re killin’ me, doll” Steve’s full brooklyn drawl had come back. He kicked the bedroom door closed and pushed Bucky against it. “Look so pretty all needy for me.”

“I got slick” Bucky said, blushing down his chest but still having a sense of debonaire. “Drawer.”

Steve grinned and ran his large hand through Bucky’s carefully coiffed hair before tossing him lightly onto the bed. The nostalgia ran through him as he grabbed the well-used tub of vaseline from the drawer.

He had gotten so used to Bucky as he currently was, built like a pitbull and partially metallic, he had forgotten the Bucky currently splayed on the bed in front of him. His mussed pompadour hair was falling over his forehead, his high cheekbones flushed, and biting his plush pink lips. Steve unbuttoned Bucky’s linen shirt and revelled at the lithe body before him. His hands looked huge as he ran them down Bucky’s chest, tweaking his nipple and leaving a trail of goosebumps. 

“You alright with this, sweetheart?” Steve said, cupping Bucky’s erection through his wool trousers. 

“Yes, god yes.” Bucky arched his back to increase the friction on his cock.

Steve made quick work of both their pants and pulled Bucky onto his lap until their cocks were lined up. He wrapped a large hand around both of them, squeezing lightly and twisting his hand as he worked up a rhythm of stroking. Bucky bounced a bit on his lap, impatient for his release but Steve held him down with a firm hand on his hip. He could see that Bucky was getting close, his blush reaching down his neck onto his chest.

Steve pulled his hand off them, kissed a whine off of Bucky’s mouth and dipped his fingers into the Vaseline on the side table. He rubbed one finger over Bucky’s hole a few times before pressing into him, holding him up with his other arm around Bucky’s waist. 

“Ohh fuck” Bucky moaned against Steve’s lips as he relaxed around his fingers and felt another slip inside him. 

Steve scissored his fingers until he was satisfied he wouldn’t hurt Bucky. He thrust his fingers a few more times, angling towards Bucky’s prostate until he found it, causing Bucky to clench around his fingers.

A few strokes of the vaseline later, Steve was laying on the bed with Bucky perched over him, slim legs on either side of his thighs. Bucky’s hands were braced on Steve’s pecs, gripping them as he pushed himself down onto Steve’s cock. 

Bucky was impossibly tight but he finally settled on Steve’s hips, fully seated, and rocked back and forth. His eyes were shut and his head thrown back in pleasure as Steve ran a thumb across his mouth. Bucky sucked his thumb into his mouth and began to ride his cock in earnest. Each time he slammed himself down to bottom out, he moaned obscenely around Steve’s thumb. His own cock bobbed with him, leaking onto Steve’s abs. Bucky paused, breath hitching, prompting Steve to grab both his hips, hold him up, and start snapping his hips up into Bucky. 

“Oh. Oh” Bucky relaxed completely, letting himself be held up entirely by Steve. “Oh yes daddy” He said under his breath but clearly audible to Steve’s super hearing ears.

Steve stopped and pulled him down roughly to a sloppy kiss. “Yeah baby? You close?”

Bucky just nodded, panting as Steve thrust into him a few more times before he was clenching around the large cock inside him and shooting his release all over Steve’s chest. Bucky was still riding out his orgasm when Steve shifted his grip and planted his feet to drive up harder into the tight hole. Bucky was still bouncing on his lap, his soft cock bouncing with him as he scrunched his face in overstimulation. Steve pounded into him, feeling his orgasm creeping closer with every wail that Bucky let out. He paused only to flip them quickly and press Bucky’s knees onto his shoulders, folding him almost in half completely. 

“Fuck. Da-” Bucky’s spent cock gave a half hearted twitch.

“You can call me daddy.” Steve could barely recognize his own voice. “But I ain’ gonna last much longer.”

Bucky linked his feet around Steve. “Please come in me daddy.” And Steve couldn’t help but comply with one last jerky thrust and a surge of his come.

Steve collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily into Bucky’s chest. He could feel his own come dripping out of Bucky, his cock still sheathed inside the tightness of the smaller man. Bucky whined a little and ground his hips up a bit, realizing that Steve was still hard. His blue eyes were wide with wonder as a shallow thrust ripped another whine from his throat.

“Mm- It’ts-” He thrashed beneath Steve. “It’s so much. You’re so big inside me.”

“I know sweetheart.” Steve kissed him softly. He rearranged the pliant limbs so that they were both lying on their sides, he as the big spoon and gently rolling his hips into Bucky. “How abou’ this?”

“Ss good.” Bucky slurred, his eyes drooping into sex-blissed sleep.

Steve looked over at the clock ticking away in the corner. There was still an hour and a half until Natasha could be expected back, more if things went badly on her end. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to not feel bad about getting off on the tight body still wrapped around his dick. He would wake Bucky up in a bit.

\----

Natasha silently crept into the apartment a bit later and found Steve surreptitiously leaving money around the apartment. Not huge amounts, just enough that Bucky would be happily surprised when he found it in various drawers.

“Are you done being weird and flirting with your boyfriend’s younger form?” Natasha whispered loudly. 

Steve looked a bit sadly towards the door where Bucky’s bedroom was, he had silently left the bed a few minutes before Nat came back. 

“It’s just- I know it’s weird.” Steve scratched at his beard. “I didn’t expect to see him like this ever again.”

“Well. He’s due out of cryo any time now, Shuri’s almost got it all worked out.” Natasha said gently. She took the tiny metal disk out of her bag. “Back to reality?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> retweet her art [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ELJ1HJoU8AEq60y?format=jpg&name=medium)!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok by POPULAR DEMAND
> 
> this has a follow up bit!! honestly i had been thinking about it when i wrote the first bit but all your comments def spurned me to write more!
> 
> i might've gotten a bit carried away with my Shuri & Buck BrOTP and i also added SamNat for no reason 
> 
> ANYWAY hope you enjoy!
> 
> @_AMAMOT

Steve got the call when they were laying low in some dingy Czech flat. Bucky was coming out of cryo. Shuri had done it. T’Challa could send a royal jet to collect him that evening.

With a nod from Natasha and a chuckle from Sam who were on the bed opposite from him, Steve started packing up his meager belongings to go back to Wakanda. He couldn’t believe he could finally see Bucky again. His Bucky. 

“You’ll be ok for a while?” Steve asked the two that were tangled together on top of their double bed. He hadn’t predicted them getting on so well but he can’t say he was surprised. “You’ve got the sketches and such?”   
  
Nat just nodded and Sam gave a thumbs up from where he was obscured by her overgrown hair. The information that they had gathered in their time travel mission had been instrumental in the disarming of the vintage HYDRA weapons that had been cropping up all over. Steve knew that Nat and Sam were more than capable of continuing to track and disable the weapons and tried to allow himself this small luxury of seeing his best friend and lover. They shooed him out the door and to the jet that was waiting in a discreet location. 

\----

Bucky felt light and painless. Not the usual stabbing pins and needles of coming out of cryo. Those were some of the few things he remembered. The pain. But there wasn’t any, not anymore. The lights here were softer, he wasn’t in a chair or a tube but a bed. 

“Sergeant Barnes.” The young female voice near him was speaking English, not Russian.

Bucky opened his eyes and found the lab in Wakanda a bit different than when he had gone under. The window overlooking the vibranium mine was shattered and the whole place looked like it had been ransacked.

  
“What happened here?” Bucky asked, his voice hoarse from the ice.

“Much has happened while you were under, Sergeant Barnes.” Shuri told him. “Would you like to go outside?”

“Fuck. Yeah. Oh oops.” Bucky swore in his enthusiasm and then looked at the royal guard. “I mean. Yes. Yes ma’am.” 

Shuri giggled and led him outside. “Captain Rogers is on his way. He has been abroad with Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Wilson.”   
  
Bucky nodded, he had discussed Steve’s plans with him before going into cryo again. “How long have I been under?”   
  
“A little under three months.”

After a while of catching him up on the current world and local events, Shuri’s kimoyo beads trilled and she pulled up the hologram. After conversing in Xhosa, she told Bucky that Steve had landed. 

“Would you like to wait here in the garden? He will be set up in the royal suites for his stay here and you are welcome to stay with him or near him.”   
  
“Yeah.” Bucky replied, tilting his head to feel the sun. “I’ll wait here.”

He closed his eyes and just felt the warmth and gentleness of the air around him, thinking about how Steve would be there soon and it would all be ok. Better than ok.

Bucky felt the other man’s presence before he opened his eyes. “Hey you little punk.”

“Hey Buck.” Steve’s voice sounded choked. 

His arms wrapped around Bucky and pulled him in as Bucky opened his eyes and adjusted to the bright sun. 

“Missed you, jerk.” He patted the broad shoulders with his one arm. 

When they pulled back, Steve’s eyes searched his face and body as if he couldn’t believe he was really back with Bucky. Bucky’s hand came up to touch Steve’s face, and ran his fingers through the beard there.

“Are you-. No.” Bucky blinked. That was impossible. Time travel didn’t exist yet, right? “This beard new?”   
  
“Yeah, don’t have a lotta time to shave on the road.” Steve said, seeming to lean into the contact of Bucky’s hand.

“You been doin’ a lot of traveling?” Bucky asked. “You’ll have to tell me all about it.”

“Yeah with this technology Shuri’s got we can travel so fast. Be anywhere in just an hour or so. And we can go back-” Steve’s mouth snapped shut but Bucky had already heard and filled in the rest of the sentence.

“I  _ knew  _ it!” Bucky crowed, his smile breaking and crinkling his eyes. “You looked awfully familiar but I couldn’t place the memory.”   
  
Steve was blushing furiously. He couldn’t meet Bucky’s eyes. “We uh… Went on a time travel mission last month.” He was scratching his head awkwardly.

“Monty was it? God you are the worst.” Bucky shook his head in disbelief. 

“Look Buck-” Steve started.

  
Bucky just shut him up by pressing a searing kiss onto his lips, leaning up to slip his tongue in between Steve’s lips to make their kiss a little dirtier. 

“I know you gotta room here Stevie.” He nibbled around Steve’s neck. “Why don’t you take me up there?”

They were too preoccupied in each other to notice the suppressed grins and laughs from the royal guards. They were in the opulent suite arranged for Steve in no time, Bucky pressing him against the door as soon as it had shut behind them.

“You had your way with me back then, so I’m gonna have my way with you now. That alright, sugar?” Bucky purred as he pulled on Steve’s grown-out hair, using his body to pin him against the door.

“Fuck Buck.” Steve breathed out. “It’s been too long.”   
  
“Yeah well it’s been longer for me, punk.”   
  


Bucky pulled him by the front of his T-shirt until they were sprawled on the massive bed. He was not used to the empty weight of his missing arm and over corrected, falling into Steve and sending them both into giggles.

“How’s this gonna be easiest for you?” Steve muttered, tucking a strand of hair behind Bucky’s ear. 

“I dunno.” Bucky looked down. “Haven’ really…”   
  
“Mmm” Steve shut him up by kissing him and mumbled into his mouth. “How ‘bout I ride you? Opposite what we did when I went back to Brooklyn.”

“Fuck. Yes do that.” Bucky nearly fell over again as he scrambled to situate on his back, propping himself up against the headboard. He was wearing simple wakandan robes and he gathered them up with his hand to expose that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. “Gonna get ready for me?”   
  
Steve’s cheeks pinked as he found the well-stocked bedside drawer and internally wondered what the royal family must think of him and Bucky to have given him lube. But he didn’t have much brainpower for that thought because he had Bucky in front of him finally.  _ Finally.  _ He wasted no time shucking his civilian clothes off. 

With slick fingers he put on a bit of a show opening himself up for Bucky. He massaged over his puckered rim with one finger before pressing into himself, moaning wantonly and feeling his blush creep down his whole body. He added another finger and scissored them, licking his lips and looking hungrily at Bucky and his leaking cock. 

“God I wish I could get my hands on you.” Bucky muttered “This might be worth getting a new arm for.”

Steve paused as he was positioning himself over Bucky, hands planted on either side of his head. “Is that an option?”   
  
“Can we discuss this later?” Bucky said as he pointedly lifted his hips up to graze his dick against Steve’s ass. 

Steve answered his question by sinking down onto his erect cock, teasing the head just inside of him and working his way down. Bucky’s hand clasped at his back, fingernails tugging lightly on his skin as he fully seated himself and began rocking slowly. Bucky pulled himself up to kiss Steve deeply and they both let out a ragged sigh.

“‘M not gonna last long baby.” Bucky groaned “It’s been a real long time for me.”   
  
“It’s ok Buck.” Steve pushed the long hair out of his lover’s face and rolled his hips deeply. “I ain’ goin anywhere.”   
  
“Good.” Bucky leaned up to kiss him. “I don’t want you to.”


End file.
